Various methods of computer-based auctioning have been suggested, the prior art status of which is not being admitted herein. U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,383 (Ausubel), incorporated herein by reference, discloses an automated system for conducting an auction comprising a plurality of bid entry terminal and a bidding information processor communicatively coupled to the bid entry terminals. Bidders at the bid entry terminals observe displayed information and enter bids accordingly. The bidding information processor and the bid entry terminals communicate and process information in order to conduct an auction. The method involves conducting an auction in which the price paid by bidders is independent of their own bids, in which participants are provided with information concerning their competitors' bids as the auction progresses, and in which the confidentiality of high values is maintained.
According to Ausubel, an auction proceeds as follows: First, the auctioneer determines a starting price and announces it to the bidders. Each bidder responds with a bid indicating how many objects each wishes to purchase at the current price. Typically, the total number of objects desired by all the bidders is greater than the number of objects which are available. In this case, the auctioneer determines whether any of the objects should be assigned to any bidders in this round. This is done by determining for each bidder, sequentially, whether the sum of the bids of all the other bidders is less than the number of objects available. In other words, is there is at least one object which is desired by only one bidder? Those objects are then assigned to that bidder, obligating that bidder to purchase them at the price standing at that time. If any objects remain available, the auctioneer announces a new price and the auction continues.
In FIG. 1a, process 100 starts with step 102, in which memory locations in a data partition of memory of a bid information processor (“BIP”) are initialized. In step 102, the appropriate memory locations are initialized with information such as the number of objects available and the initial price for the auction. In step 104, information regarding the bidding process is transmitted from the BIP to bid entry terminals (“BETs”). The BETs receive the information and display it to the bidders. The transmitted information may include the current lot number, the current round number, the current price for the current round, the bidder number of the bidder at each respective bid entry terminal, the bid history prior to the current round, auction announcements and messages for the current round, constraints on the bid which the bidder may submit in the current round and passwords or other security information.
The bid history is information relating to the bids submitted by bidders in prior rounds. For example: 1) the desegregated quantities demanded by each bidder in prior rounds, where each bidder is identified by name or by a confidential bidder identification number; 2) the aggregate quantity demanded by all bidders in prior rounds; 3) the number of objects remaining to be sold; and 4) the bidder's own obligations which have been determined thus far.
The auction announcements and messages include other information which is provided to bidders, for example: 1) whether the auction is still open or whether it has concluded; 2) the deadline by which the next bid must be submitted by bid entry terminals; 3) the schedule for upcoming rounds of the auction; 4) information concerning the required substance of bids, for example, whether the quantity each bidder demands is required to be no greater than the quantity the same bidder demanded in the previous round; and 5) other ad hoc announcements or messages which the BID would like to convey to the BETs.
In step 106, the BETs receive bids from the participating bidders and transmit them to the BIP. The transmitted information may include the current lot number, the current round number, the current price for the current round, the bidder number of the bidder at each respective BET, the quantity which the bidder demands in the current round, and any passwords or other security information. In step 108, the BIP receives the information transmitted from the BETs and send a confirmation message. In step 110, if the auction rules allow, the BETs may receive corrections to the bids or withdrawals of bids from the bidders and transmit these corrections or withdrawals to the BIP.
In step 112, the BIP closes the bidding for the current round and processes the bids received from each of the BETs. In step 114, the BIP determines whether any available objects remain. If so, the process goes to step 116, in which the BIP increments the current price information and generates the bidding history and generates the bidding history and any auction announcements and messages. The process then loops to step 104. If no available objects remain, the process ends.
FIG. 1b is a flow diagram of a subprocess of step 112. It begins with step 112-1, in which the BIP sums the associated quantities demanded by all the BETs. In step 112-2, the BIP determines whether the sum is more than the current number of available objects. If the sum is more than the current number of available objects, the process continues with step 112-3, in which the BIP considers each bidder in turn and assigns objects to any winning bidders. If the sum is not more than the current number of available objects, the BIP proceeds to step 112-4, in which, if the sum of the quantities demanded by all bidders exactly equals the current number of available objects, then each bidder is assigned the demanded quantity at the current price, and the auction ends. If the sum of the quantities demanded by all bidders is less than the current number of available objects, then each bidder is assigned the demanded quantity at the current price, and the residual quantity is assigned to bidders according to their demands in the previous period and the auction ends.
PCT Application No. WO 02/097582 A2 (Ausubel et al.), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system and method for a computer-implemented auction in which multiple types of items are auctioned together without imposing a particular division of supply or demand amount the individual items. The method of Ausubel et al. can be used for reverse auctions, which typically involved descending prices. Bids may consist of the quantity of each respective type of item that the bidder wishes to transact at a current price vector.
The clock auction of FIG. 2 starts with step 202, in which memory locations of a computer are initialized with information such as the types of items in the auction and the available quantity of each type of item. In step 204, a computer establishes the initial prices. In step 206, a computer outputs auction information, including the current price vector. The bidder terminals then receive the auction information through their network interfaces and display the information to bidders through their user interfaces. In step 208, a computer receives bids from bidders. The bidding information processor then receives the bids through its network interface. In step 210, a computer applies constraints, if any, to the received bids, and enters only those bids that satisfy said constraints. In step 212, a computer process the received bids and determines whether the auction should continue. If the auction should continue, the process goes to step 214, in which a computer establishes an updated price vector. Then, at step 216, a computer updates other auction information, if any.
If the auction should not continue, the process goes to step 218, in which a computer outputs a final message, including the allocation of items among bidders and payments of the bidders. The bidding information processor takes the allocations of items among bidders to be their final bids and takes the payment of each bidder to be the dot product of the final price vector and the bidder's final quantity vector.
Previous computer-based auction methods have also been suggested particularly for energy supply auctions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,274 ('274), incorporated herein by reference, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,029 ('029), also incorporated herein by reference, are both to Johnson et al. and have substantially similar disclosures.
The '274 and '029 patents disclose an auction service for energy supply in which a bidding moderator (“Moderator”) receives bids from competing suppliers of the rate each is willing to charge to particular end users for estimated quantities of electric power (or gas) supply. Each supplier receives competing bids from the Moderator and has the opportunity to adjust its own bids down or up, depending on whether it wants to encourage or discourage additional energy delivery commitments in a particular geographic area or to a particular customer group. Each supplier's bids can also be changed to reflect each supplier's capacity utilization.
FIG. 3a illustrates an auction process in which a Moderator 301 administers the collection and dissemination of bidding information. The Moderator 301 includes a computer with a processor and memory, together with input and output devices to communicate with the Providers' energy management computers 302, which are the source of the bidding information. By means of these systems, the Providers bid to become the selected Provider of electric power or natural gas for an end user or group of end users. The Providers transmit their bids from their energy management computers 302 over data links 303, which may be either analog (using modems) or digital. Each Provider has an energy management administrator who enters energy management instructions into each energy management computer 302 through an input port 304 by means, for example, of a keyboard or a data link from a remote site or local computer.
The Moderator 301 receives the bids, processes them in its bidding processor 305 to produce provider selection data, and enters both into a database in its memory by means of the data buses and registers internal to a computer. The bids are sorted according to delivery destination within the respective service areas of the end user's local energy distribution companies (“DISCOs”) for subscribing end users. The Moderator 301 processes the bids to prioritize them for each delivery destination, producing derivative data, including provider selection data. This data reflects designation of a selected Provider and alternate Providers, based on the Providers' bids to supply the power requirements of each end user or group of end users. The Moderator also designates a default Provider in the event the Provider selected by the bidding process has no additional capacity available. The Moderator 301 transmits the derivative data over a data link 307 to a control computer 308 associated with the end user or set of end users for which the submitted bids are applicable.
The control computer 308 applies decision rules, formulated and inputted by the control computer's administrator (e.g., the energy manager for a very large end user), to the derivative data received from the Moderator 301 in order to select a Provider. A control computer may be operated by the end user, the end user's DISCO, or the Moderator (on behalf of the end users associated with that control computer). The Moderator also performs all the functions that the control computer would otherwise perform, including the selection of a Provider offering the lowest rate (or best economic incentive) at that time to each such end user.
Each of the Providers transmits to the Moderator the rate it is willing to charge (or other economic incentive it is willing to offer) for electric power to be provided to an end user or group of end users, over some particular period of time. The Provider may change its bids as often as it likes as market place demands for energy change or in response to competitors' bidding activities. The Moderator collects this bid information from all the Providers, sorts it according to the rules of the auction, and further processes this bid information to select Providers for particular end users. This provider selection information includes a prioritization of the Provider selection in accordance with Providers' bids or the designation of a selected Provider or default Provider. The Moderator gives each Provider bid information from other Providers for at least a portion of the end users in regard to which any Provider has submitted a bid.
From the list of all Providers providing bid information to the Moderator, each control computer (or the Moderator) selects those Providers from whom participating end users will be provided electric power. After each new bid is submitted by a Provider and is processed by the Moderator, the rate and/or provider selection data is transmitted to the relevant control computers and rate information is distributed to the Providers in order to implement the auction. All Providers have the opportunity thereafter to submit a lower or higher bid for any end user or group of end users to whom they wish to supply electric power.
As illustrated in FIG. 3a, once the control computer 308 selects a Provider for an end user or set of end users, it transmits a notification of that selection to the Moderator via data link 307, or perhaps via data bus if the control computer is being operated by the Moderator 301. The Moderator 301 then transmits via data link 303 a selection notification to the selected Provider 302 and a specification of the estimated energy requirements of the end user or set of end users to be served. The Moderator also transmits via data link 309 a copy of such selection notification to the DISCO 310 serving the end user or applicable set of end users. Applying the actual energy usage data received from each end user's meter and the rate offered at the time by the winning bidder, the Moderator prepares and transmits a billing statement for each end user to the respective Provider and end user.
FIG. 3b illustrates a method in which Providers formulate bids and transmit these bids 328 to the Moderator. Upon receiving such bids 329, the Moderator processes the bids to determine which bids apply to which set of end users associated with each control computer 330, prioritizes the bids by listing the lowest bid first (and then the next lowest and so on) and generates provider selection data 331. The Moderator then transmits 332 rate information and/or provider selection data to each applicable control computer. After some initial processing of the bids received, the Moderator also transmits 333 at least a portion of the received bid information to competing Providers.
The control computer receives from the Moderator the rate information and/or provider selection data, applies decision rules that the control computer administrator has inputted, and selects 334 a Provider for each set of end users this control computer serves. The control computer transmits 335 to the Moderator a notification identifying the Provider that has been selected, together with a specification of the estimated energy requirements for the set of end users this Provider will supply. The Moderator, in turn, will transmit 336 this information to a computer 337 associated with the selected Provider's energy network management computer and/or billing computer 338 of the DISCO that serves as the local energy distribution company for the set of end users to be supplied by the selected Provider.
As detailed in the description above, there are several, significant differences between the systems and methods disclosed in the Johnson et al. references and the system and method of auctioning basic generation services of present invention. For example, the Johnson et al. references disclose the transmission (or receipt) of “economic incentive data.” According to the specifications of the Johnson et al. references, this limitation clearly requires the transmission (or receipt) of energy rates (i.e., the monetary charge for supplying a unit of energy), prices or credits for purposes of determining a winning bid. Moreover, the Johnson et al. references also disclose “prioritizing” of the bids received from the energy providers. Bids are sorted according to bid amount.
The Johnson et al. references also disclose the generation and utilization of “derivative data.” According to the specification of the Johnson et al. references, “derivative data” is produced by processing or, in other words prioritizing, the economic incentive data. The derivative data is produced via the manipulation or transformation of raw bid data (i.e., economic incentive data) received from the providers. The Johnson et al. references also disclose “first end user set data.” According to the Johnson et al. references, the “first end user set data” consists of “economic incentive data” and “derivative data.” The Johnson et al. references additionally disclose that the provider is selected by processing first end user set data.
The Johnson et al. references also disclose the sharing of economic incentive data submitted by one energy provider (or data derived therefrom) with other energy providers to incent other providers to adjust their own bids. An energy provider may change its bid according to the bids or other providers as often as it likes.
Regarding the end of the auction process, the Johnson et al. references disclose that an energy provider is selected according to the lowest bid amount, the bid amount being the derived from the economic incentive data submitted by the energy provider as a bid.
Furthermore, the Johnson et al. references disclose such features as transmitting a selection notification to an energy provider and transmitting a copy of the selection notification to a local energy distribution company. The Johnson et al. references also disclose transmission of a specification of energy requirements a provider should be expected to provide to an energy provider, providing the energy providers with the amount of energy the provider will be expected to provide upon winning the auction before the auction begins. The Johnson et al. references also disclose periodic usage reports for reporting energy usage to be transmitted from a local energy company to an energy provider. The periodic usage reports are created from actual usage data from end users' meters.
Additional, the Johnson et al. references disclose facilitating forward delivery transactions, in which a buyer and seller agree to the terms of a transaction but schedule the delivery for a future time. In order to facilitate the forward delivery transactions, the buyer (i.e., end users or resellers acting as buyers) transmit supply requests to the Moderator with sufficient information to process the request, before the beginning of the auction.
Neither the Ausubel, the Ausubel et al., nor the Johnson et al. references disclose a system and method for computer-based auctioning in, for example, simultaneous, multiple round, descending clock auction format that both ensure a single end price for all portions of a similar product that reflects market trends while still allowing bidders to exit the auction before the end of the auction. These prior art references also fail to show or suggest other features of the present invention.